Freedom
by X5-549
Summary: Emancipation and blood inheritances lead to an interesting summer for Harry. Slash, Language and gore likely
1. Chapter 1: Realizings

**EXTENDED SUMMARY:** Following the death of Sirius and his friends seeming abandonment, Harry finds new ways to live for himself and to actually enjoy his life. Following some rather startlingly revelations on all sorts of fronts Harry discovers what it's like to know who you are and what it's like to have true friends.

Chapter 1:Realizings

_Dear Ron,_

Please tell me what the hell is going on? Why haven't you been replying to my letters? Are you pissed at me about something? Did I do something wrong? If so tell me, let me try to fix it.

_Still your friend (hopefully)_

_Harry Potter._

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig. He had been back at the Dursley's for only three weeks and he was already tired of it. Dudley had turned into and even bigger jackass now he was on the wrestling and boxing teams at his school, Smellingtons. And to top it all off he had not heard from anyone over the holidays. Suddenly a large brown barn owl flew into his room and dropped a letter on his bed before grabbing a drink of water from Hedwig's cage and flying off again.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I, Rufus __Scrimgeour__ the Minister of Magic, have been asked to send you a letter forbidding you to write to the following; Ronald and Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger. I am writing you this letter to you to ask you kindly to do this as to not start any more commotion. Both the Weasley parents and Granger parents have come to me to express a concern about their children's safety during the holidays when in contact with you. If you have any other questions please feel free to owl me._

_Minister of Magic_

_Rufus __Scrimgeour_

Harry read the letter through several times before what it said sunk in, he couldn't believe it Molly and Arthur didn't want him to be in contact with Ron and Ginny, he didn't really know Hermione's parents but he couldn't believe she couldn't talk them out of it. Just as Harry was about to write a letter back to the Minister, Dudley burst into his room. "Dad's wants you in the kitchen now."

Harry followed Dudley downstairs and entered the kitchen. "You wanted to see me uncle Vernon."

"Yes, I have a client coming over tomorrow night and you have two options, now I'm giving you these options because I remember what happened last time. Either stay in your room no noise, no interruptions and no freakiness or get out of here until next summer. What are you going to do?" Vernon asked in an off-handed tone.

"I can be gone by Lunch tomorrow." Harry replied.

"We won't drive you anywhere." Vernon said.

"I can get where I'm going by myself." Harry said.

"Good now get out of here."

Harry went back upstairs already planning his course of action, he would send his letter off to the Minister then pack the things in his room up then tomorrow he would get his things from the cupboard under the stairs and take himself and his belongings to the Leaky Cauldron where he would spend the rest of his summer doing what he pleased. With his plan settled on he sat down to write his letter to the Minister to send off with Hedwig in the morning as he assumed she would be back later this evening.

_Dear Minister,_

_I was wondering if I could make an appointment to speak with you sometime within the next week. I understand if you are busy but I will only need ten minutes of your time. Please send your reply to the Leaky Cauldron, as I will be staying there from __tomorrow__ tonight til the end of the summer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Soon Hedwig returned and Harry sent the letter off having thought about his plan some more and decided tonight would be better for leaving if he was going to take the Knight bus. So he headed downstairs to ask his Uncle to let him get his things from his old cupboard.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked cautiously not wanting to anger his Uncle.

"What boy?" Vernon asked not taking his eyes off the television on which he was watching the news.

"I was thinking about it and it might be better if I head off tonight. So I was wondering if I could get my things from the cupboard under the stairs?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Vernon stood up strode briskly-for a man of his size-unlocked the cupboard and returned to the couch.

"Thank you uncle Vernon." Harry grabbed his trunk and began dragging it upstairs.

"Don't scuff the floor!" Petunia called from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry called back and continued pulling his trunk upstairs doing his best to not scuff the floor. When he finally got to his room, he spotted Errol, the Weasleys' owl, drinking from Hedwig's water dish, and two letters lying on his bed. He picked up the first and noticed it was Mrs Weasleys hand writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Stop writing to Ron and Ginny._

_Molly_

The only thing running through Harry's mind was that he couldn't believe he had thought of this woman as a mother figure. Harry threw all his belongings in his trunk thinking he would have to wait until later in the night to get the bus. After he had finished he picked up the second letter and noticed it was Fred and George's handwriting.

_**Dear**__ Harry,_

_We tried to talk mum out of it._

_**But you know she never listens to us.**_

As you hopefully noticed she didn't forbidden you to talk to us.

_**And we want to catch up with you and have lunch or whatever.**_

Let us know what you decide.

_**Knowing you **__(which we do)__** you're wondering why Ron isn't replying to you.**_

_To answer your question mum is screening his and Ginny's letters._

_**She's really up in arms about this for some reason**__ stupid woman__**.**_

_Keep __**in**__ contact_

_**Your **__mates_

_**Fred an**__d George._

Harry laughed at how the twins had written to him, taking turns in writing one letter definitely showed the twins humour. An hour later it was dark and Harry was carrying his trunk downstairs ready to leave.

"I'm going now uncle Vernon." Harry said as he walked out the front door. He walked to the edge of the road and summoned the Knight Bus.

" 'Ello Harry, not runnin' 'way again are you?" it was Stan.

"Hey Stan, nah I'm not running away again but I'm going to the same place." Harry replied helping Stan lift his trunk onto the bus.

"So the Leaky Cauldron it is then." Stan replied as he put Harry's things under the very front bed.

1stA/N: Hey everybody, I've really enjoyed writing what I have of this story so far, and if you have enjoyed reading this opening, or you haven't so much enjoyed it but want to see where it goes. It takes reviews people!!!!!

2ndA/N: I'm also searching for a beta, for this and my other stories, so if you're interested please PM me.

3rdA/N: If anyone has any ideas on something they would like to see happen or think should happen leave it in a review or a PM and if they work within my plot line I'll see if they fit in.

4thA/N: Also I'm holding votes at the moment on two things. Should Harry fall in love with a male or female? And should Harry smoke pot? These are two factors that may or may not come into play in future chapters but I would like my audiences opinion so my story can be somewhat tailored to my audiences taste.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Chapter 2:Meetings**

Harry got of the Knight Bus, "Thanks Stan."

"That's alright Harry," Stan said after helping Harry get his Trunk off the bus. "See you again sometime." Then the bus was gone.

Harry walked into the pub and straight up to Tom who was working the bar.

"Good evening Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" Tom asked.

"A room please Tom," Harry said politely.

"Of course Mr. Potter, How long will you be staying with us?"

"Probably til the school year begins, if that's alright?"

"Definitely Mr Potter, let me show you to your room." Harry lifted his trunk, "No, no Mr Potter, let me get that." Then Tom lifted his trunk and led Harry upstairs.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said as he followed Tom to his room.

******************************************************************************

The next morning Harry awoke to Hedwig tapping on the window to his room. Harry got up and let her in and he retrieved the letter tied to her leg while she got a drink.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I have some free time today around lunchtime shall we meet at the Leaky Cauldron around 12? If this is acceptable do not worry about replying, and I will meet you in the bar then._

_Have a good day._

_Rufus Scrimageour_

Harry looked to the clock and discovered it was only 9am.

"Rest up Hedwig, I'm going out for a little while." Harry said pulling on some clothes to go into Diagon Alley.

Harry made his way into Diagon Alley and lazily walked down the street towards Gringotts. When he entered Gringotts he looked around trying to spot where he should go, when he spotted a sign marked enquires which seemed to be the best place to start.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Harry asked cautiously remembering to always be polite.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" the Goblin asked.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to get some money changed into muggle money?" Harry asked.

"You will need to go to the exchange counter for that, over there." The goblin pointed to a counter towards the end of the room.

"Thank you sir." Harry moved away from the enquiries and to withdrawals. Harry waited in queue for a few minutes.

"Hello there sir, can I help you?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could please get some money from my vault?" Harry asked.

"Key?"

Harry handed over his key. By the time he was back up he had two bags full of money. He thanked the goblin and made his way to the exchange counter. By the time he was finished in Gringotts he had £3000 in muggle money to burn and he intended to do just that and he also had enough to go on a shopping spree in Diagon Alley.

But before he could go out to muggle London he had some things to do, and he had a few hours to kill before lunch. He made his way towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello Mr Potter, what can I do for you today?" Madam Malkin asked coming out to the front of the store.

"I was wondering if I would be able to get some new robes for school? My others have been let out as much as they can be." Harry said with a laugh.

"Of course Mr Potter, come through, come through," When Harry followed her through he spotted none other than Draco Malfoy standing there getting measured.

"Potter." Draco sneered in way of greeting.

"Malfoy." Harry replied taking his place on the stool to be measured.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked after spending some time in quiet.

"Is that any of your business? Cause honestly I don't see why I should tell you." Harry replied

"I'm not like my father, Harry." Draco replied

"Really, to me you seem to be the spitting image."

"Actually, I'm more like my mother."

"What, more into dick?"

"Very funny Harry. Though true."

"That's kinda hot."

"WHAT?" Draco asked choking on his saliva.

Harry just laughed and continued to be measured by Madam Malkin who was grinning.

"So Draco what you doing after this?" Harry asked.

"Why you gonna ask me out?" Draco asked cheekily.

"You wish, just wondering was all."

"My mother is waiting for me, if you want to write me."

"All done Mr Malfoy, your new robes will be sent to your house as always."

"Thank you." Draco replied stepping down from the stool. "I'll see you at school Harry." And Draco left the building.

"I didn't think you two got along," Madam Malkin said when she was finishing up her measurements of Harry.

"Neither did I." Harry said as he stepped down off the stool.

"Well now I can send your new robes to you or you can stay here and wait for them, which would you prefer?"

"Could you please send them to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course Mr Potter. Now how many sets will you require?"

"Could I get three sets please?"

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"That will be all thank you."

"Alright Mr Potter that will be 42galleons please."

"Here you go." Harry handed over the money. And left the building. He next went to the apocotharies to refill his potions supplies.

Harry then decided to go and visit Flourish and Blotts and see if there were any interesting books. He spent an hour wandering around the store making it 11.30 when Harry left with three new books; _Potions of Healing_,_ Discovering and Accessing Your Animagus _and _Creatures: A Book of Those Alive and Extinct_.

Harry made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron to get cleaned up before his meeting with the Minister.

"Mr Potter," Tom said when Harry re-entered the Pub, "A letter was dropped here while you were out, I promised I would make sure you got it." He handed Harry the letter.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said excepting the letter and took his thing to his room. Dropping them he quickly changed into his best clothes, well the ones that fit him the best, and ran a comb through his hair. Then he returned to the pub downstairs and picked a table in an out of the way corner to wait for the Minister.

Just as his watch beeped 12 a gentle man dressed in a neat business suit stepped into the pub and approached Tom. After they spoke a few words to each other the man in the business suit turned around and examined the room seeming to look for someone, then his eyes alit onto Harry and he approached.

"Mr Potter." The man said.

"I take it you are Minister Scrimgour, pleased to meet you sir." Harry replied extending his hand to the Minister.

They shook hands and seated themselves so they were facing each other.

"So Mr Potter why did you wish to see me?" after indicating for Tom the bartender to bring 2 mugs of butterbeer. " I assume it wasn't for the company."

"No sir. I don't really know how to say this in legal terms so basically, I want to find a way to keep Dumbledore from interfering with my life and I want to get away from my relatives." Harry explained.

"Ah so you're after becoming an emancipated teen. Meaning your basically an adult meaning you would be tried like an adult, you would have full control over all of your assets and be able to doing magic outside of school legally."

"Yeah that's right."

"Well there are forms you'll need to fill out and the sort, that can all be done from my office if you would like to accompany me back there."

"I would like that very much sir."

1stA/N: Ladies and Gentlemen the decision has been made Harry will end up with a male (though it has not been decided who) my apoligies to those that wanted to see him with a female and pot has been decided against, though the idea of cigarettes has been thrown out there and I would like to know what ya'll think about that.

2ndA/N: Special preview to those who can guess the letters contents.

3rdA/N: What should Harry's Animagus form be?

4thA/N: The Children of Doom? Yay or Nay?


	3. Author Note Please Read

To my lovely reviewers,

First off, brownies to everyone. Secondly, I now realise I need to explain some things.

Harry needs one vice and I'm not a drinker so I can't use booze, I hate that intoxicated feeling I am a smoker though so I can write that, I understand many people don't like the idea of Harry smoking and I respect your opinion but you have to understand this is my fanfics and while I listen to all suggestions the decision is ultimately mine to make.

This fanfic is in the Harry/Draco section because they are going to be friends. I have yet to decide if they will become lovers or not, though it has been decided Harry is bisexual and if you don't like it please take your brownies and leave this fanfic. Now I realise I made a mistake in asking about the Children of Doom without explaining. Though it was nice to hear other peoples guesses on what the Children of Doom are but I'm going to take this opportunity to explain.

The Children of Doom. A group of people who grew up as orphans because of the first war with Voldemort and grew up in an orphanage together for the fact that it was opened for them. This orphanage is also a school like Hogwarts. They train in secret to have the strength to fight the Death Eaters at Harry's side when the time comes (Harry's own army). Much like the DA but more determined and more focused.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I' now giving out cookies as well as brownies.

Your author friend X5-549


	4. Chapter 3: Learnings

**Chapter 3:Learnings**

Harry had filled out all of the appropriate paperwork. And had returned to the Leaky Cauldron by 4pm. Not knowing how to spend his afternoon he decided to go down to Gringotts again.

"Um excuse me sir?" Harry once again asked standing at the enquires counter.

"Yes," came the reply from a different goblin than had been there earlier.

"I was wondering if I could speak to someone about my account details if that would be possible."

The goblin picked up a small gold bell and rang it. A few moments later another goblin came up. "Mr Potter would like to speak to the goblin in charge of his account."

"Come with me Mr Potter." Said the goblin that had come over, turning and starting to walk back from the direction he came from.

"Thank you," Harry said to the goblin at the enquires desk before following the second goblin hurrying to catch up. Harry followed the goblin down what appeared to be an office corridor to a door with a small brass plaque that read Halshak.

"This is the office of the goblin in charge of your account Mr Potter. You go in and wait and he'll be here soon."

"Thank you," Harry said as he entered the office the Goblin had shown him to.

Harry seated himself in front of the Desk and waited patiently for the goblin Halshak to arrive. It took a good five minutes before the door opened again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr Potter busy, busy." The goblin muttered as he moved into the room the door closing itself. Halshak took a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk from Harry. "How can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if I would be able to get a list of all of my assets. I know it could take…"

"Of course Mr Potter. Which assets are you interested in? Potter or Black or both?"

"Excuse me sir, what do you mean 'Black'?"

"You are the main beneficiary in Mr Sirius Reginald Black's will."

"Oh well, um I guess both would probably be the wisest move."

"Wonderful, also we will need you to sign a form so we can send out the things to the other beneficiaries. But first," Halshak quickly summoned two pieces of parchment to him. "These parchments will allow you to keep a constant eye on all of your assets as they grow for as long as you need them to. I'll need a drop of blood on each parchment to create the two lists, one Potter assets the other Black assets."

Halshak handed Harry as small beautifully crafted goblin silver dagger with a black leather and gold wire hilt. Harry pricked his finger lightly with the dagger and let one drop of blood fall on each piece of paper.

After that he handed the dagger back to Halshak and stuck his finger in his mouth to help stem the flow of blood.

"Now if you'll sign these we can arrange for the effects from Mr Black's will to be sent out."

"Is there anyway we can have a will reading here? I'd like to know who was left what and the such," Harry replied.

"Of course Mr Potter, if that's what you wish there's no need for you to sign those forms just now but as the main beneficiary you will need to sign them after the reading. Now these papers should be ready, shall we take a look." Halshak pulled the papers in front of himself and peered at one of the pages. "This is your Potter assets."

Potter AssetsMonetary

Potter family vault number-11

652,300,020 galleons, 3022 sickles and 6099 knuts

Potter educational funds vault number-713

138,006 galleons, 258 sickles and 369 knuts

Evans family vault number-928

100,398,542 galleons, 25880 sickles and 4070 knuts

Property

Potter Mansion-Scotland-Unplottable

Godrics Hollow-Wales

Château Potter -France-Unplottable

Shrieking Shack-Scotland

Potter Island-Australia-Unplottable

Potter Castle-England-Currently in use as St Gerard's Orphanage

Businesses

Businesses (completely Potter owned)

Potter Wine (out of Business)

Potter Apocatharies (Out of Business)

Businesses (Part Potter owned)

Chudley Cannons (51%)

Florish and Blotts (12%)

The Leaky Cauldron (5%)

The Knight Bus (2%)

Zonkos (69%)

Donations

St Gerards Orphanage and School-200,000 galleons a year

Inherited powers

The Fallen

Parelsmouth

Animagus form (blocked)

Animal talker (blocked)

Metamorphmagi (blocked)

Titles

Lord Potter

Heir of Gryffindor

Heir of Merlin

All unavailable until will read except educational funds.

"What does it mean unavailable til will read? And what's this blocked thing about?" Harry asked confused as to what all this meant.

"It means Mr Potter that your parents will was never read, meaning you have technically not yet inherited anything except the educational funds, and you having blocks on inherited abilities mean that when you were a child someone placed wards on you so you wouldn't have access to those abilities. I don't know why someone would do that but there are spells we can cast to find out who cast those spells and remove them if you would like us to." Halshak said before picking up the other page and examining it before handing it to Harry for his perusal. "Your Black inherited assets."

Black AssetsMonetary

Black Family Vault number-666

304,600,040 galleons, 6044 sickles and 12,198 knuts

Property

Grimauld Place-England-Unplottable

Black Mansion-Scotland-Unplottable

Black Lùchairt -Ireland-Unplottable

Negru Sînge Castel (Black Blood Castle in english)-Carpathian Mountains-Unplottable

Titles

Lord Black

"Considerably less compared to the Potter fortune but the Potter family is the second oldest wizarding family in Europe." Halshak informed Harry.

"Sir do you have family trees here? I was just wondering how far back I could track my family." Harry said folding the two pieces of paper and putting them into his pockets.

"Most wizarding families have ones that update themselves in their vaults, if there is one at Gringotts that is where it will be. Now we have to set a few dates first we need to sort out the dates for the two will readings."

"Um the day after tomorrow would be good I guess, can both happen on the same day?"

"Of course if that's what you wish. Now the other date we need to sort out is the date to cast the spells to remove the blocks on aspects of your magic."

"Um…tomorrow would be good, then it will be out of the way for the will readings."

"Very good Mr Potter, how about 11 tomorrow morning?"

"That sounds great, thank you."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

So what does everyone think??? Who placed the blocks??? What is St Gerards all about??? All this and more in coming chapters!!!

Sorry I chanelled my in Soap Opera for a moment. Remember people Reviews mean love and Love means more chapters.


	5. Chapter 4: Changing

**Chapter 4: Changing**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling something akin to nervousness in two hours he was going to find out who had denied him something that his parents had passed on to him, even if he already had a feeling he knew whom it was. Harry dressed in the clothes that fitted him best and decided after his meeting was done he was going shopping in muggle London for some halfway decent clothes.

Making his way down into the bar part of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made his way to an empty table after placing a breakfast order at the bar, and picking up a newspaper. Harry began reading the horoscope collum simply to pass time. After Harry had breakfast he decided he should go upstairs and have a shower before his meeting with the goblins. When he entered his room he spotted the letter he had gotten the day beforehand considering he still had an hour and a half to kill he decided he should read the letter. Seating himself comfortably on his bed he opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry

_It is I, Draco Malfoy, before you ask no this has nothing to do with my father or his lord cause I hate the snakey bastard. The past year or so has really opened my eyes to everything, and I was hoping you and I could start over. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon and was hoping we could just get an ice cream together and get to know each other. If you find this agreeable meet me at Fortesques at say two, if not simply don't show, though I sincerely hope you do._

_Signed (hopefully your new friend)_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry jumped in the shower thinking about whether or not he should meet up with Draco that afternoon. After washing his hair he decided he might as well and at least he could get some fashion advice. When Harry got out of the shower he realized he had been in the shower for a good half an hour and only had an hour before his meeting with the goblins and still had to get ready. Drying his hair took him 20 minutes simply because of how thick it was grabbing his clothes he got dressed and began rummaging through his trunk for some clean socks. By the time Harry was ready to go he only had 15 minutes to get to Gringotts.

He made it with 2 minutes to spare, thankfully Harry spotted Halshak coming out to meet him and thanked the powers that be he hadn't kept the goblin waiting.

"Mr Potter it's good to see you are early." Halshak said as Harry approached him. "Follow me please." Halshak turned and started walking down the same hallway Harry had walked down the day beforehand. They continued down until they reached the end of the hallway.

"Please seat yourself comfortably Mr Potter this will take about two and a half hours and it's always best to be comfortable for these things."

Harry sat Indian style in the centre of the floor and waited. Halshak began chanting lowly in the Goblin language and a glow began to form around the room, it was an indeterminate colour. Harry started hearing a voice whispering spells over him but the voice was fading, it was familiar like he had heard it many times before. When the voice finally faded he felt something burst inside of him like a dam breaking then the voice started again. The same process happened all in all three times and by the end Harry felt rejuvenated and free and also by the end he had recognised the voice of that belonging to Albus freaking Dumbledore. It seemed he had been messing in Harry's life even more than he knew.

"Thank you Halshak, for this and everything else." Harry said when Halshak indicated Harry could stand.

"That's alright Mr Potter, you and your family have always been good to the goblins, did you recognise the person who put the blocks on you?" Halshak asked as he guided Harry out.

"I did, it was Albus Dumbledore." Harry replied silently fuming at Dumbledore's meddling nature.

"He's done some crook things in his time. Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, we have finalised a time, the wills will be read from 10am onwards."

"Thank you Halshak, I'll see you at 10 tomorrow."

Harry exited Gringotts and realized he was famished from the blocks being removed, it was half an hour until he due to meet with Draco so he figured he may as well get something to eat from the new eatery, next door to Fortesques, called Sloppy Joes. Harry entered and walked up to the counter to order some lunch, looking over the menu Harry decided to have the nachos. Grabbing his to-go order Harry went and sat at the table closest to Fortesques so he could keep an eye out for Draco. 15 minutes passed and Harry had finished his nachos feeling much better having a full stomach. He continued sitting at Sloppy Joes drinking his coke and raspberry mix soft drink, as he waited for Draco to show up. After another 5 minutes Harry finally spotted a head of platinum blond hair moving towards Fortesques. Draco walked straight past Sloppy Joes and into Fortesques, a few minutes later he exited holding a banana split and a strawberry spider. He sat down in the sun and basked for just a few moments seemingly in bliss from the sun before he began to eat his banana split.

Harry just watched Draco for a little while enjoying the way the light reflected off his hair. Harry had known he was bi-sexual for the past six months or so, and no one could deny that Draco was stunningly gorgeous. Harry decided he should probably go meet up with Draco, he walked over quickly and plonked himself down in the chair opposite Draco.

"Afternoon Draco," Harry greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Afternoon Harry, how are you this beautiful day?" Draco asked continuing to eat his banana split.

"Absolutely wonderful, and you? How are you?" Harry replied smiling brightly.

"I'm okay. So what brings you to Diagon Alley so early in the holidays? I heard rumours you didn't even collect your own books."

"I had a couple of things I needed to do here and my Uncle told me to head off. Hey you got the afternoon free?"

"Yeah I do, why?" Draco his interest piqued.

"Well I gotta go shopping, I need some new clothes and there's a couple of other things I wanna get in muggle London and here in Diagon Alley, do you wanna join me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure, so what you need here in Diagon Alley?" Draco inquired.

"I was talking to Sirius a few months back and he kept going on about how he wanted to get me a pair of dragon hide boots like his, so I want to see if I can track down a pair."

"What do you want to get in muggle London?"

"Well I want to get some new clothes, I really need a haircut, and I was thinking of getting some piercings and tattoos."

"I don't think all of that will happen today, but how about we deal with boots because I know somewhere we can get you a pair, then I think clothes would be a good idea."

"Yeah that sounds good. If you want we can meet back up and go do the other stuff together."

"Well I was planning on staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. We could finish up your shopping tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah that sounds good but I don't know when we'll be able to go. I have to go to a couple of will readings tomorrow." Harry informed Draco sadly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Harry." Draco replied genuinely.

"I'll be alright. I always am."

"Yeah right Potter that's why you have finished every school year in the Hospital Wing." Draco commented with a wink.

"Very funny Draco, very funny."

"Come on, let's go get you some boots." Draco said standing up. He guided Harry into a store close to the Leaky Cauldron called Barry's Boots.

"Hey Barry!" Draco called happily at the sight of the only man in the store.

"Malfoy jnr it's good to see you again. What can I do for you today my friend?" Barry asked in a voice that reminded Harry of a hyperactive who had just had too much sugar then got kicked in the nuts.

"My friend here is looking for a pair of dragon hide boots, his godfather had some and was gonna buy him a pair like his, but that is unfortunately no longer and option." Draco replied.

"Well friend of blondies who was your godfather I may have sold him his boots and can get you a pair like his?" Barry asked looking intently at Harry's feet.

"Sirius Black." Harry replied.

Barry quickly looked up at Harry's face, a shocked look on his face. His eyes flittered to Harry's scar and he realized whom he was dealing with.

"Mr Potter, those shoes don't fit you properly take them off so I can get a correct sizing of your feet." Harry sat down on one of the stools near the bench and began undoing his shoelaces. "I remember Mr Black's boots, black dragon hide steel capped motorcycle boots. One of the best pairs ever made I assure you. Now let's check out those feet of yours." He grabbed onto Harry's right foot and examined it closely and then he grabbed Harry's left foot and examined it. "Righto! I'll see if I can find you a pair. Would you like me to look for a pair like your fathers?"

Harry just looked at Barry. "My father had a pair?"

"Oh, I didn't realise you didn't know. Your father and Mr Black were quiet a pair in our school days. My father used to run this store and I apprenticed here one summer when your father and Sirius came in here to buy some boots. They were some wild boys at school." Barry reminisced while looking for a pair of boots like Sirius'.

"Yeah I think a pair like his fathers would be good to get as well." Draco said, as Harry seemed to be in a bit of shock. "Can we get those spelled to grow with him?"

"Yes, yes that's a wonderful idea Draco." Barry replied bringing the first pair over.

"Did you know my mother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Lily was wonderful, she was kind to everyone she met. Mid-way through our 7th year I was getting picked on pretty badly by some of the Gryfindors, I was in Slytherin, and it got to the point where they were beating me up. Lily found us me in the middle of 5 or 6 of them and I think even Filch was a little scared of her, she actually broke one of the kids noses, gave another a black eye, two of them ran off and the others she managed to stun and when it was over she still wouldn't give the teachers the other kids names. Later I found out she and James had pranked them quite harshly on my behalf. She was such a nice girl but if you got on her bad side, especially after she started dating James, well then she was rather scary." Barry was now hunting around for a pair of boots like his fathers.

"Wow. I've heard stories about my father before but all I've heard on my mum was she was good at Charms and had a temper. I've never heard stories about her before." Harry said still stunned. He was trying on the boots as if on autopilot, they fitted perfectly. "Wow, these are great. You really have an eye for size." Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down Harry." Draco said inwardly laughing at Harry's excitement over something so simple.

"Sorry Draco, just never had anything that fitted me properly besides school robes before." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Mr Potter if you want to wear those the have a spell on them to stop you from developing blisters. Now would you like both pairs or just the one?" Barry said holding the other pair for Harry. The ones Barry was holding now were knee length black boots with silver buckles securing them all the way up his leg. "Your fathers had gold buckles but they were a special order just for him."

"I'll take both pairs please," Harry said standing up and moving to the counter.

*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^

Lassies and ladies I write vices that I know. I don't know drinking as a vice and the such. I have a friends who I can talk to about pot vices and I smoke so i know that vice personally now if you have a problem with that you can stop reading at any time. This is my story so stop being mean to me about my decision. I also have a friend who is gay so I can get his perspective on it but none of my friends truly understand drinking as a vice. NO 'A' I'm not saying J.K. Rowling was an abused boy who grew up never knowing why strange things happened around him. I am saying I WRITE WHAT I KNOW!!! Loves and brownies to all of those who have enjoyed the story. The newest chapter will be up soon but it takes reviews.


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Chap 5: Shopping**

Harry and Draco were wandering around London looking for the right store to go to buy some clothes for Harry. They had looked through a few different stores but nothing so far had grabbed their attention. They spotted a Mall up ahead.

"We should check out that mall," Harry said pointing to the large building.

"Yeah sure Harry, so you got a shopping list for clothes you need to get?" Draco asked.

"Um…sorta I gotta get some pants, shirts, underwear, socks, well pretty much all clothes. I've got nothing that fits me properly and I mean nothing."

"Well then we're gonna have to do a lot of shopping."

They entered the mall and looked at all the different stores. Spotting a few different stores that looked promising on their initial glance around.

"Let's check out the Target over there and pick up some unmentionables." Harry said walking towards the large department store.

"Okay Harry. So Harry are you boxers or briefs man?" Draco asked with a sly tone.

"Boxers, and I gotta get socks from here as well."

They entered the store and made their way to the men's department. They wandered around looking at the different clothes after grabbing some boxers and plenty of socks.

"Hey this shirt describes you perfectly." Draco said holding up a red shirt which read 'Even my issues have issues' in black lettering.

"Very funny Draco, oh look this one has you down pat." The shirt Harry was holding was fluoro green and read 'WARNING talking to me may offend you' in silver lettering.

When they left Target they had found a bunch of shirts with slogans on them like; Remember Kids it's "down the road" not "across the street." Make it count, No trespassing; violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again, The next one of you fuckers that calls me innocent is going to get my "innocent" foot shoved up their ass (full list of slogans on the shirts see end of chapter) they had also bought the shirt Harry believed described Draco just for him. They were laughing heartily when the spotted a store called 'Denim and Leather'.

"Come on Harry this looks like the place for us," Draco said easily dragging Harry into the store despite his protests.

When they left Harry had; 10 pairs of denim jeans (different cut and colours), 6 pairs of black leather pants (all different cuts) and two floor length black leather dusters.

"Alright Draco one more place I want go before a hairdressers." Harry was dragging Draco towards a suit store.

By the time they had left Harry had bought 3 suits, with matching shoes at Draco's insistence, and five button-down long sleeve cotton shirt and five silk ones.

"Hey Draco I'm feeling kinda hungry want to get something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. But where do we get something to eat around here?" Draco asked confused.

"The food court of course, you silly billy." Harry replied guiding Draco to the food court. "Now lets see, what sort of thing do you want to eat?"

"I dunno, something simple I guess I don't really know muggle food." Draco replied as the two of them sat down and one of the few free tables in the food court.

"How about a burger simple and easy?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good." Draco stated starting to stand up.

"No, no Draco you stay here I'll go get us some food you watch the table." Harry stood and made his way over to the McDonalds outlet and ordered two medium Big Mac meal. Harry brought the food back and the two ate their food in a companionable silence.

"That wasn't all that bad for muggle food. So hairdressers?" Draco asked once they had both finished eating.

"Yeah hairdressers but first bin." Harry grabbed all their rubbish and put it in a bin.

They walked to up an information desk and found out that there were a few hairdressers on the third level of the complex. They managed to find one shortly after that but not before ducking into the toilets to shrink Harry's shopping as he had explained his emancipation to Draco while trying to find clothes in Target.

Harry was seated in the chair while the red colouring changed the look of his hair. Draco had joked that Harry was trying to look like a Weasley until it was explained to him that this red was a blood red sort of colour and with the little wisps of Harry's natural colour they weren't dying it would make it seem even darker. Eventually the dye had finished and it had been rinsed out, now the hairdresser (Kelly) was cutting his hair so it would have and emo fringe. Once it was finished Harry paid for the haircut and colour and also brought some product for his hair so he could style it.

"Well Harry, you certainly look very different. Definitely hot, but I think once you and I have finished all the stuff you want to do in muggle London you're going to have to model it all for me." Draco said with a wink towards Harry, obviously flirting with him.

"But don't you think all the clothes would look better on a bedroom floor?" Harry asked in a flirty tone.

"That's definitely true, want to find out?"

"Maybe later, for now I got to get back and do some research."

"We have no homework until we get our OWL results so what kind of research could you possibly have to do?"

"I found out I inherited some abilities from my parents that Dumbledore stopped me from accessing but one of the goblins an Gringotts unblocked them. So I just want to do some research into them."

"What sort of abilities did you inherit?"

"I have an animagus form, animal talker, metamorphmagi and something called the Fallen."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: ok Target for those who don't know is a store that sells things from clothes to CD's and DVD's laptop's stereo players, books and all that. So what do you all think of Harry and Draco's flirting? I'm not sure whether it will lead anywhere or not but I enjoy having them flirt like that. Anyone got any thoughts on Harry's clothes?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*OMG SHIRT SLOGANS*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Even my issues have issues

WARNING talking to me may offend you- Draco's shirt

Remember Kids it's "down the road" not "across the street." Make it count

No trespassing; violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again

The next one of you fuckers that calls me innocent is going to get my "innocent" foot shoved up their ass

You can't spell slaughter without laughter

Quoth the raven nevermore, motherfucker!

Whoever said sunshine brings happiness has never danced naked in the pouring rain

I shall rip out your heart and suck out your soul

If you don't like me, FUCK YOU!

Take me now and fuck me later

The bass, the rock, the mike, the treble, I like my coffee black just like my metal

I'm going to amplify the rage

If I'm naughty will you spank me?

When life gives you lemons, shut up and eat you damn lemons

When life gives you lemons, ask for tequila and salt

When God gives you lemons, FIND A NEW GOD

Sex is not the answer! Sex is the question, yes is the answer.

It's ok to be ugly, but you're pushing it

Yes I am, no you can't watch

I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I'm not

I play with fire and yet I don't get burned, but this does not make me impervious to pain. I feel, I have a soul, but people don't seem to care.

Fire consumes me and swallows me whole in every sense. It's my shield, my protection from harm and helps me help others.

I'm going to make you my Wee-yotch!

Here's to lying, cheating, stealing, and drinking. If you lie, may you lie together. If you cheat, may you cheat the Devil. If you steal, may you steal each other's hearts. And if you drink, may we all drink to your happiness.


	7. Chapter 6: Reading

Chapter 6: Reading

Harry had spent the night before reading _Discovering and_ _Accessing Your Animagus_. Thankfully Draco had woken Harry up as he had slept through his alarm and now both boys were sitting in an office in Gringotts waiting for everyone else who was needed to show up. Harry was dressed in his old Dudley hand-me-downs and was wearing a hat to cover his hair; he didn't want to reveal his new look until it was completed.

The next people to arrive were Molly and Arthur Weasley, when Molly saw Harry she smiled as she always had but Harry just glared back so the Weasleys just sat down. Next Hermione and her parents showed up, again Harry just glared. Then Neville and his Grandmother arrived, Neville seated next to Harry and greeted him and Draco cheerfully which they returned. They all sat around Harry and Neville catching up easily while everyone else was nervously waiting. Finally Dumbledore, Snape and Remus walked in followed by Halshak.

"Now that these three are here I believe we can begin the proceedings." Halshak said snappily, he was obviously peeved the three order members were late. "We are here for the reading of the wills of Sirius Reginald Black and James Riley and Lily Marie Potter. First Mr Black's will." Halshak placed an orb about the size of a grapefruit of the table and tapped it carefully with one of his long slender fingers.

An image of Sirius appeared looking much like he had just before he had died.

"_This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Reginald Black. If this is…you know being put in to affect that means I'm dead and if anyone is whinging while hearing all this I'm gonna come back and haunt their asses as Harry and Remus are the only ones who have a right to cry._

_Now first order of business; Dumbdick you're officially off my Christmas card list and I hope you never ever get another pair of socks, how dare you put Harry with those bigoted assholes better known as the Dursley's, GGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!! Next Remus I'm leaving 100,000 galleons first get yourself a new wardrobe, second burn my mothers portrait (I've heard muggle gasoline and an incendio work well together), third take our little cub to buy a bike like mine and finally take him to that place the three of us snuck out to that time. The Weasley for taking care of Harry (even though I was worried for his life when Molly's breasts were crushing him) I'm leaving you 50,000 galleons. Hermione, I know money doesn't mean all that much to you so I'm only gonna leave you 5,000 galleons and the library at Grimmauld Place, except the books in my room those are for Harry and any from the main library he wants. Nev for sticking Harry through thick and thin I'm leaving you 10,000 galleons. Harry you get everything else and when I say everything I mean everything, you are now Lord Black and you own all Black property (make sure Remus burns that stupid painting). I order you to go out and buy some serious 'come fuck me' clothes (you need to get laid!!!!) then party like there's no tomorrow cause you never know when snake-face is gonna come try and get you again. That's it so I guess…ooohhh wait a sec to ever death eater out there I leave you a boot in the head and to pitiful Peter I leave you two boots shoved up your ass. Gotta go now I guess Harry, Moony I'll pass on your love to Lils and Prongs 'kay? Love ya."_

When Sirius' image faded from view there were many tears of happiness mixed with the sad ones and even some chuckles at some parts, Dumbledore was the only on who hadn't reacted to what Sirius had said.

"Now we have the will of the Potter's." Halshak put away Sirius' will orb and pulled out another.

Harry's parents appeared over this orb and James voice echoed around the room "_This is the last will and testament of James Riley Potter and Lily Marie Potter. If you are listening to this it means that Lord Voldemort managed to find us, we know why he's after us and that is how we know our beautiful, sweet Harry is still alive and we want everyone to always remind him how much we love him and how much we always will._ _Now there is definitely some business to discuss but some things will have to wait til later as certain things can only be said to certain people. First off Remus Alexander Lupin, we are leaving you 20,000 galleons and you will go shopping and buy yourself some new clothes and then you WILL go out and party cause you know what you deserve to have some fun. Next to Sirius Reginald Black, who is innocent we changed secret keepers to Peter and if we're dead that means Peter was working for he-who-can-go-get-fucked, we leave you 20,000 Galleons, have fun with it. Next to Peter Asshole I mean Andrew Pettigrew, we leave you a curse that the night you try to redeem yourself your ugly rat self will become permanent and the next night you will be eaten by a snake, Lily saw it so it's gonna happen you know it is. Next Severus Sasha Snape, haha you can't get us for telling everyone your middle name, we know we have a lot to thank you for and I don't think we will ever be able to thank you enough but we are going to give you something so that your dream can come true, years ago the Potters were amazing potions brewers but sadly that skill is know longer with us, so we decided to give you 20,000 galleons and the business of Potter Apocatharies live your dream. To Neville Raymond Longbottom you and Harry were such good playmates always laughing when you were together we just know you are going to be the best of friends as you grow up and we know that even though nothing can ever replace your parents who both fought bravely throughout the war often times side by side with us we would like to give you 10,000 galleons just for making Harry laugh as a baby. Now everything else is to go to our Harry, use it wisely but remember to have fun with it as well. As for Harry he is not to go anywhere near the Dursley family they are magic hating bigots and they will never treat him like family and if any of you think to put him there, yes we are looking at you Dumbledore, you will die a very painful death. We were thinking Harry should go to Sirius as he's Harry's godfather, but if that's not an option for some reason we have decided Harry shall go to James' cousin Edward Lucas Potter. Now we need everyone but Harry, Remus and Sirius to leave." _Everyone was ushered out of the room bar Harry and Remus.

"_Guys we know it's something that is hard to accept that we're gone, Sirius doesn't have a wild man to hang with anymore and Remus has to control him without Lily's aid but we want you to know that if we had any choice in the matter we would still be there with you. Harry we're so very, very sorry to leave you like this and we'd give anything to have been there to raise you but sadly we're unable to do that so we want you to think always of Remy and Siri as close uncles. Those two names were your third and forth word, after ma and pa, you know. Now there's some things you guys don't know and we need to tell you but you can't tell anyone. The reason Voldemort came after us is cause of a prophecy; __the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies.__ Now we got a feeling that this could be Harry's inheritance, you see Harry you're not just inheriting money and property from us but a whole host of special abilities, the big one being that you are not entirely human, you're one of an ancient race known as The Fallen. Remy, Siri help him learn these abilities when he turns 16, that is when the powers of The Fallen will show up. Harry you inherited these powers from me, my family has been hiding this for thousands of years and only the most trusted of friends and loved ones have ever been told of this, that's why we are asking Remus and Sirius to help you as they know, though the Snape family also has inherited these things that is the reason we left stuff to Severus if you have any questions that Remus and Sirius can't answer ask him he was always there for us when we needed him."_

Harry looked at Remus and nodded gently, Remus moved and wrapped his arms around Harry as they both let a few silent tears fall for their fallen friends and family.

"How you holding up Harry?" Remus asked.

"Alright I guess. How about you, how're you holding up?"

"Not so good really but I'm grieving for the loss of the last marauder cause as far as everything is concerned there's just me left now."

"Mr Potter, I need you to sign these forms," Halshak noted from the otherside of the room.

"Sure Halshak, excuse me Remus." Harry said politely

"Sure Harry, I've got to make a move promise to write me ok?"

"Alright Remus, talk to you soon." Remus left the room and Harry walked to the desk. So what do I need to sign?"

"Just these two forms. Then you are free to go."

"Would you mind seeing if there is a Goblin who could take me and Draco down to my vault?" Harry asked as he quickly signed the two forms.

"Of course Mr Potter."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

A/N: I know, I know I have written off the Weasley's and Hermione but that was after Sirius died so he could have no idea what was going to happen. So they ended up getting something and nothing Harry can do can change it though at least he can keep as many books as he wants from the library.


	8. Chapter 7: Confronting

**Chapter 7: Confronting**

Harry had retrieved a heap more cash from his vault and exchanged the majority into muggle pounds. He and Draco were going to go to Flourish and Blotts to see if they had a book on the Fallen and then they were going to go back into muggle London again, then as he could access his money at any Gringotts around the world they were going to spend some time travelling around to Harry's different properties and assessing their conditions and working out which were still liveable.

When they entered Flourish and Blotts it was nearly empty being the middle of a workday and the Hogwarts letters were still away off. Harry approached the counter even though he could not see anyone working there.

"Hello?" Harry called out towards the back of the store. Draco was walking around the store looking at all sorts of books.

"You called?" said a girl about 20 years old walked out from the back of the store.

"Um…yeah I'm looking for a book on a race of creatures known as the Fallen, would you happen to have any?"

"You a serious buyer?" an older man asked sticking his head out from the back room.

"Yea I dead serious about buying a book on it. Why?"

"Because the only book we got on them is expensive, not a common topic and the only books on them are hundreds of years old." The girl explained.

"Come back here boy," the old man said gesturing for Harry to come to the back of the store. Harry cautiously made his way around to the back room of the store following the old man who he now realised was hobbling around with the aid of an old wooden cane.

"So you have the book I need?" Harry asked taking a seat where the old man gestured.

"I believe so Mr Potter. Yes I know who you are, your mothers eyes give you away as well as the way you carry yourself. Ah here it is 'Hidden Secrets of The Fallen' by Diedrich Frelitzer. This book should contain everything you need to know."

"Thank you so much sir, this looks perfect." Harry said after looking at the first few pages.

"Let's take it out the front shall we."

They re-entered the front room of the store where Draco was purchasing a few books. When they exited the store they headed to The Leaky Cauldron to deposit their books before they headed out to the muggle world.

"So what are we going to do out here today Harry?" Draco asked as they stepped into the muggle world and looked around.

"Well I want to buy a couple more things and then I want to find a tattoo and piercing parlour."

"Well I'm not sure about the stuff you want to buy but there a place in Diagon Alley where you can get tattoos and piercings and there's no healing time cause they heal 'em up." Draco explained as the wandered towards the mall they had already shopped at. "So what are you after buying?"

"A laptop and an MP3 player I really need to get some new glasses and also I wanted to get some other stuff that I really don't want the wizarding world to know I'm buying."

"Now that sounds like my kind of stuff. So shall we find an optometrists first then we can get the other muggle stuff and after that we can go to the pallor I know for your tattoo. How's that sound for a plan?"

"Brilliant."

Harry and Draco were just leaving the optometrists when they were spotted by none other than Ronald Weasley, he began stalking towards them looking furious although with the combination of his hair colour and the way his face was turning red the effect was simply comical.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING NEAR THAT FERRETING SNAKE?" Ron shouted when he was 10feet (3metres) away.

"Getting new glasses." Harry replied in a very relaxed way. Draco wanted to laugh at the way Ron was looking and acting.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU FORGOTTON WHO THAT IS? HE'S A DEATHEATER!!!!!! HE'S PROBABLY ALREADY CALLED YOU-KNOW-WHO AND HE'S ON HIS WAY TO KILL YOU. QUICK COME WITH ME WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE ATTACKS YOU." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and started trying to pull Harry away.

"Let go of me now Weasley." Harry said in a quite and dangerous voice.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Ron said without thinking, then it dawned on him it was Harry who had said it.

"Let go now and I won't hex you into oblivion." Harry's voice had gotten even more dangerous if that was possible, so Ron let go of his arm and started stalking towards Draco.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY YOU FERRET?!?!?" Ron yelled grabbing Draco and throwing him against a wall.

"That's enough out of you," Said a security guard who grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck.

Ron paled when he say the guy who was holding onto him. The guard was 6'11" and built like a wrestler.

"Now what's this all about?" the guard asked looking at Harry and Draco for answers.

"Just an ex-friend of mine who can't get past the fact that I'm now friends with an old school enemy sir." Harry replied politely.

"Which one of these boys started the fight Emmy?" the guard asked the receptionist of the optometrists who had called security.

"The red-head started it John, well the red-head you're holding by the scruff of the neck." Emmy replied.

"Thank you. Sorry this boy started trouble for you two, I'll make sure he gets at least a six month ban from the Mall." John said to Harry and Draco.

"Thank you," Harry and Draco replied in unison. John carried Ron away towards the security guard station. And Harry and Draco turned and walked in the other direction towards the electrical goods store.

"Well I think I am going to request a resorting after that disgraceful display," Harry said while he and Draco were looking at different laptops.

"So seen one you like?" Draco asked he was confused about all this stuff.

"That light green apple with a 640gb hard-drive looks good. But I've been thinking about it and I dunno whether it's going to be worth it with school and everything it's not going to work there so I dunno."

"I suppose you got a point there but CD players can be modified to run off the ambient magic around Hogwarts. If you're after music maybe you should get one of those."

"That doesn't sound like to bad of an idea. Then we go raid a music store." Harry replied really liking the idea.

They walked over to the area that displayed all the CD players that the store sold. They browsed for a good half an hour before finally deciding on a simple and classic CD player. Then they made there way to the nearest music store. They separately browsed the store so that Draco could enjoy the experience of a muggle music store. Every now and then Harry would let out an excited squeak but this was only noticed by Draco.

When they left the store they had a large collection of music including; heavy metal, pop, jazz, swing, classical, rock and just about everything else you could think of. There was a large selection of bands from both Harry's and Draco's selections.

"So lunch Harry? Then we can go track down these last things you want in the muggle London then we go back and we go find you a tattoo and some peircings." Draco said grabbing the backpack they had bought to put the CDs in cause there were simply so many.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Harry replied leading them again the food court. "So same as last time?"

"Yeah that wasn't bad." Draco replied looking for an empty table.

"Alright, you find us a table I'll go get us some food." Harry instructed.

Lunch was a fun event for the two boys, just laughing about all the different arguments they had, had at school and at Ron's antics that day.

After they had finished lunch they began walking back to Diagon Alley when Harry spotted the exact store he needed to visit before disappearing into the magical world.

"Hey Draco I wanna grab a couple of things from the supermarket here before we go back to Diagon Alley." Harry said as they approached the store.

"Okay." Was Draco's reply and he followed Harry into the store.

When they exited the supermarket Harry had bought; three 36-can slabs of coca-cola, four boxes of mars bars, two 20 packet boxes of chips and two 40's packs of cigarettes plus another backpack to keep all this stuff in.

"I think I need a bigger trunk." Harry said as they walked up the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron to deposit the purchases in Harry's room.

"I think we should talk to the Gringotts goblins about getting you a vault card." Draco said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 8:Tattooing

Chapter 8: Tattooing

Harry and Draco had managed to get a hold of a vault card which not only allowed Harry to access his money without going to a bank in the wizarding world but also in the muggle world.

"Well, trunk first?" Harry asked.

"You're not nervous about the tattoo are you Harry?" Draco asked in a teasing voice.

"No, I just don't know what to get." Harry replied.

"Sure, sure Harry. Come on lets go find you a new trunk," Draco said guiding Harry towards The Trunk Store.

"Hello gentleman, and what can I do for you?" a middle aged man asked from behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a multiple compartment trunk with at least three compartments, do you sell that type of thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do, would you like to look at the different ones we have?" the gentleman asked.

"Yes thank you." Harry replied and he and Draco followed the gentleman to a section of trunks.

"We have models that have only regular trunk size in each compartment, ones that have room sized compartments in each compartment and ones the have a range of sizes from the size of a shoe box to rooms 10x10 feet. Which sort would you be interested in?"

"The ones with varying sizes would be appropriate for what I have. How many compartments do they come with?"

"The smallest is two compartment and the largest is twenty. Are there any specifics you need each compartment for?"

"Well I will need a compartment to keep school supplies that just looks like a normal trunk, I'll need one for books and quite a few other things. Do you mind if my associate and I talk this over for a bit and continue to have a look around?"

"Take all the time you need gentlemen, I'll be behind the counter if you need me." The gentleman said excusing himself.

"So what you think Draco, which do you think I should get?" Harry asked looking over the different trunks.

"I think this one would be good, it has two room sized compartment, a couple the size of a regular trunks, some that are rather small which would be good for potions and some others of various sizes. There are a total of eleven compartments so there's definitely enough room for your stuff. And it has a shrinking ability for easy transportation." Draco replied reading from the information sheet in front of one of the trunks.

"That does sound perfect. How much they asking for it?" Harry asked looking at another trunk.

"150 Galleons 20 sickles and 3 knut, it's not exactly cheapish but it appears to have the best security out of them all, it needs a matching magical signature to those that have been keyed into it and those cannot be copied."

"That sounds the safest when living in a dorm with nosy Gryffindors." Harry replied looking at the tag.

"Shall I go fetch the shopkeeper?" Draco asked Harry was studying the trunk.

Harry nodded in the affirmative "thank you Draco."

Soon Harry had purchased one of the trunks and had keyed to his and Draco's magical signatures shrunken in his pocket and now they were walking down towards the tattoo and piercing parlour.

"Have you decided on what you're getting?" Draco asked as they walked.

"I was thinking of getting an ankh on the inside of my wrist, it's the Egyptian symbol for life and I need all the help with living I can get. I was considering getting a snake wrapped around my arm as well. What you think?"

"Nice. I saw a symbol on one of those CDs we were looking at, the HIM symbol?"

"Oh yeah the heartagram, that'd be pretty mad to have tattooed around my naval. The other one I though of was a spider tattooed right up here," Harry pointed to his neck just below his jaw. "Man that'd have to keep Ron away from me wouldn't it?"

"With his fear of spiders I would definitely think so."

Soon they were standing inside the parlour looking at the different tattoos and piercing's that could be gotten.

"Sup homeboys?" a guy asked as he walked out from the back room, he looked like a strange mix of punk rocker and rap star. "Hey ain't yous a lil' young for dis stuff?"

Harry handed over his emancipation proof, which was like a licence to prove that he now had control over his life.

"Ah, what 'bout your brother here?"

"He's just keeping me company."

"Ah well alrighty then. What can I be doing on you today?" the guy asked.

"Well uh…" Harry realised the guy had yet to give him his name.

"Mickey, ma bro Ricky just be out getting some fine ass coffee."

"Well Mickey I am after getting an ankh tattooed on the inside of my left wrist."

"Nice man, do you know what colour you want it?"

"Dark green. How many tattoos can I get in a day?"

"Two a day. That's all we are allowed to do and it also depends on the size. Were you thinking of getting another tattoo?"

"I am but the only other one I have decided on was a spider right here." Harry pointed on the point on his neck again.

"Like Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance?"

"Yeah, I saw his scorpion and thought a spider would be mad. Also I want to get some piercing's while I'm here today."

"What sort of piercing's you after?" Mickey asked guiding Harry out the back.

"Well I want to get my labret, my eyebrow, my left nipple and I want to get a heap down my right ear."

"I can do all of those today and your two tattoos and then you can come back tomorrow or whenever you like to get more if that's what you want to do. Sound like a plan?" Mickey asked as Harry took a seat.

"Sounds brill." Harry replied.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry and Draco were sitting in Harry's room sorting through all of Harry's stuff to put into his new trunk.

"So we have regular clothes, hottie clothes, potions, school stuff and my books. Do you know if there is anywhere I can buy furniture?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want furniture?" Draco replied.

"There are some rooms big enough for people to hang out in so I want to set up a room for relaxing."

"Well yeah there's one place but it's not very nice furniture, normally stuff is custom made or muggle bought and then it's shrunk to be moved."

"Muggle then, I'm only really after a couple of comfy chairs, maybe some throw pillows and I want to see how hard it's going to be to modify a TV and DVD playing to run on ambient magic." Harry replied.

"Um…ok, no idea what they are but ok."

"But you know what I feel like right now?" Harry asked with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Draco looked at Harry like all his Christmas' had come at once. "What that?"

Just as Harry was about to reply there was a tap on his window. Harry rose and let the owl in.

Dear Lord Potter/Lord Black,

_I, Kratsko, formally request your presence at a meeting of the trustees of St Gerard's Orphanage and School at 4pm today. I understand this is short notice, I have just learned of your emancipation, and it is imperative that you come. You may bring an advisor with you if you feel you will need one._

_Kratsko._

Harry glanced at his watch. "Shit!" it was twenty past three.

"What's up?" Draco asked as Harry grabbed one of his suits.

"Go get dressed, I have a meeting at Gringotts and you are coming in the capacity of advisor. So suit up." Harry said as he started undressing in front of Draco.

"Meet you outside your room in 15." Draco quickly darted off to his room, conveniently located across the hall from Harry's.

******************************************************************************

A/N1: HAHA I nearly had them in bed together but I can't do that just yet. Though it was I nice little tease, I'll get them in bed together soon, or maybe they could go to the strippers, what you guys think??? Sex or strippers???

A/N2: I like hearing feedback so let me know if there is anything you think should happen.


	10. Chapter 9: Uh Oh

Chapter 9: Uh Oh

Ron was pacing around Dumbledore's office angrily.

"Why won't any of you believe me?" Ron finally yelled.

"Because Mr Weasley, if Harry had been forced to leave his aunt and uncles home I would know about it. How can you be so certain that it was Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Because I know Harry when I see him. What the hell was he doing there with the ferret? How could he betray me like that? Doesn't he know how this will all affect me? Well Dumbledore, what are you going to do about it?" Ron growled out.

"Nothing, I'm sure you were merely mistaken. Harry is safe at his aunt and uncles and will remain there until the Order goes to get him. Now Mr Weasley if you don't mind I have some things to take care of." Dumbledore said clearly wanting Ron to leave.

Ron stormed from Dumbledore's office.

'_Harry Bloody Potter you are becoming a nuisance. This drama with Ron means I'm going to have to double his pay and that means I'll have to double Hermione's and Ginny's as well. Why can't you just stop insulting them and putting their lives in danger, then my money would be a lot safer.'_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

'_Bloody Dumbledore won't bloody believe me. I know Harry when I see him and he basically admitted to me that it was him. How the fuck am I gonna prove it so they can see I'm not fucked in the head like that scared freak, always seeking attention parading around in those clothes. I'm gonna show him exactly why he shouldn't have done that to me.' _Ron angrily thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 10: Trustees

**Chapter 10: Trustees**

Harry and Draco briskly made their way down Diagon Alley thanks to the crowds that seemed to part like the Red Sea before them. They made an imposing pair radiating, confidence, wealth, power and danger. Both were clothed in fine black suits Harry's with a crimson dress shirt and black tie and Draco's a deep forest green with a black tie. Both moved with an easy grace that many who were looking at them were envious of. As they entered the bank they spotted a group of people whom were dressed similarly to them and assumed this was the group going to the meeting. They approached the group and stood quietly at the back.

"Gentlemen it's good to see you all on time. Follow me please." Said a goblin that had arrived at the group moments after Harry and Draco.

The group followed the goblin to one of the large meeting rooms. As they all took seats around the table and many gave Harry and Draco dark looks mostly likely from the fact that they were so young compared to the rest of the people in the room.

"We are here today for the Trustees meeting of St Gerard's Orphanage and School, first order of business is how the school and students are fairing, Headmistress Wright?"

A woman in her late 40's stood, "Thank you Kratsko. The students are working very hard with the news that You-Know-Who has once again risen they seem determined to not be victims to him or his followers again. The school is fairing fairly well as a building very few rooms are being repaired at the moment though we are having some trouble with certain rooms such as the Defence Against the Dark room. At the last teachers meeting we have devised a plan to bring in some ward builders to help put up some more protections for the school."

"Thank you Headmistress Wright. Does anyone have any questions or points they wish to bring to the floor?" Kratsko asked. A Gentleman who was about 50 yrs of age stood. "Yes Mr Moffat?"

"Two notes Kratsko, as you all know I have no family left alive, I have recently been diagnosed with a disease known as cancer and as there is no known cure I have decided all of my fortune including properties and the such will go straight to St Gerard's, I leave the properties so that during the holidays and such the students may have somewhere else to go. My other point is to wonder why two teenage boys are here?"

"Ah Mr Moffat this is Mr Potter, if you all remember correctly the St Gerard's was originally his parents idea." Harry looked up as Kratsko said this. "I invited him here today as he has received emancipation and it is his right. His guest is an advisor whom I wrote he could bring."

"Mr Potter?" said a lady in her late 30's.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Mr Potter St Gerard's owes your family a great debt of gratitude; would you and your advisor perhaps like to join us for dinner tonight?" Headmistress Wright asked.

"Thank you Ma'am we would love to." Harry replied after looking at Draco for his opinion.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

A/N 1: I know it's short but I know you did not wish, and I did not want to write, the boring meeting I just want to get to the fun stuff.

A/N 2: I know you all love me because the dirty scene I have been promising is two chapters away. It will be rated for language and sex scene please be warned I will warn you next chapter as well.

A/N 3: All in all thank you everyone for the reviews they feed my creative juices. The more I get the better able I am to write, so please keep them coming. I love every review but the longer make more creative-ness (I know, not a real word).


	12. Chapter 11: St Gerard's

**Chapter 11: St Gerard's**

The meeting ended and Harry and Draco accompanied Headmistress Wright to St Gerard's.

"The school was built out of Potter Castle three years in to the first war with you-know-who, many of the teachers here are people who lost family during the war most volunteer to teach here and do not receive much salary as we cannot afford to pay much. We house around 80 students but when we opened the building housed nearly 300 children, many have graduated and gone on to become quite successful. Though I fear we may reach those numbers again." The Headmistress explained as she gave them a tour around the building.

"It seems so well cared for." Draco noted, he had been listening when the headmistress had noted the Defence Against the Dark room was not faring well.

"We have practice rooms' setup so the students may practice more destructive spells and the such away from harming the student body, we believe they should be able to practice as often as they need to in a safe environment for now. The older students sometimes use an obstacle course we built in the private quidditch on the grounds. Now if I know young boys you'll be getting hungry, dinner will be starting shortly, so why don't we head to the dining room next." As if their stomachs heard the Headmistress' words, they both growled in unison.

* * *

The Dining room was vastly different than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, instead of four long tables there were smaller tables scattered throughout the room, it was obvious that some had been pulled together to make larger tables. The only thing similar was the teachers table, it stood on a raised dais but not enough that it made you feel as if you were being lorded over, only that the teachers could see the entire room.

The meals very also served in a much different style, it was set out that you order exactly what you what from a kind, if dotty, looking lady who was seated behind a window, she would then give you something neither Harry nor Draco was sure what is and you left and took a seat somewhere.

"Come on boys, no one gets feed until everyone is seated unless there is a good reason for them not to be here." The Headmistress said steering them towards the window.

"Hello Samantha, who are this two stunning teens with you?" the lady behind the counter said.

"This is Harry Potter and his friend Draco Malfoy they are here to join us for dinner. I will have the roast chicken and vegetables please Eliza." Headmistress Wright explained.

"Of course you will. What about you two boys, what'll you have?" Eliza asked as she handed the headmistress a ticket with a number on it.

"Um, can I have a chicken salad please?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Mr Potter, and you Mr Malfoy, what will you have?" Eliza asked handing Harry a slip of paper with a number on it and turning to Draco.

"Just a salad thank you." Draco said to Eliza. She gave him a look that clearly said that she thought Draco should be eating more than that but she held her tongue, handing him a piece of paper.

"Alright boys, find somewhere to sit and Dinner should be served shortly." The Headmistress said and she left them to make her way toward the teachers table. Harry and Draco Found a table in the middle of the room that was empty except for one lone student. It was a girl around their age, she had black hair that was cut short and choppy, her clothes were obviously handmade and well worn, they were form fitting and well cared for. The girl seemed to be in very good shape, they could see the well defined but not bulging muscles of her arms and she held herself in a way that said she could probably kick both their asses. But as they made their way towards her she gave a feral grin.

"Hi I'm Draco and this is Harry. Mind if we sit with you?" Draco said when they reached the table.

"Only if you don't mind sitting with the resident psycho," She replied, both boys looked at each other hesitantly. "Don't worry I'm not a basket case out to kill, the others just like to call me that cause I have anger management problems. I'm Faith by the way"

"Oh ok." Harry said. As he sat down and waited for their meals.

"Good evening children," the Headmistress said standing up for the attention of the students. The greeting was returned by everyone in the hall. "Before we eat I have a few announcements to make, first Mr Moffat has been diagnosed with a terminal disease and we must all pray for him. second we have some guest with us tonight, so would you please all welcome Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." The students and teachers alike all wore shocked faces but especially Faith who looked like a goldfish.

"It's good to be admired for something other than this stupid scar," Harry whispered to Draco as students were whispering at other tables about an actual Potter being here.

"That is all children, enjoy." As headmistris Wright said this all their meals appeared in the place in front of them.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Faith asked still slightly shocked.

"Scar and all, Harry said before putting a forkful of his chicken salad in his mouth.

"Holy hell, Harry fucking Potter in the place his parents opened, why didn't you end up here with the rest of us unfortunate souls?" Faith asked cutting into a steak.

"Dumbledick thought I was only safe with magic hating abusive relatives and left me on their doorstep that very night. The first eleven years of my life I lived in the cupboard under the stairs and since then sometimes I wish I'd never gotten my letter. I don't know what would've been better Life with them or life at school where the bloody tabloids keep the public changing their opinions on me as easily as the wind changes...Sorry." Harry said ashamed he had ranted like that.

"Nah, it's ok Harry, I don't like the prick either." Draco said

"What I've heard of him he sounds like a manipulative bastard who uses the people who trust him as pawns to further his own godforsaken ambitions." Faith growled out angrily.

"I take it you're not a fan of him, is there a reason for that?" Draco asked barely touching his salad.

"Because he keeps showing up here and keeps trying to shut us down. Doesn't like that we are here learning and not at Hogwarts being brainwashed by his stupid ideals and views of the world and what is light and dark magic. Really magic isn't light or dark only purpose is. Is a killing curse really all that dark if it his helping end a persons suffering?" Faith asked in a philosophical voice.

"You have a point, but can you really justify something like the Cruciatus or Imperius curses?" Harry asked "and Draco eat something would you."

"Some people have enough will power to fight Verituserum or memories can be blocked but it takes a lot more will power to fight Verituserum or it takes a lot more power to totally erase a memory. The Imperius curse can break through that sort of thing. As for the Cruciatus curse there are many people out there who deserve it, people like Bellatrix Lestrange who have caused so much pain deserve to have it paid back to them, the dementors kiss steals a person's mind, soul and their ability to feel pain so what punishment is it they are not aware, of anything, so how can that be a fit punishment for what they have done? The intentions are what make curses dark."

"That is...a very round-about way of looking at it but I understand where you're coming from. I know someone who would use the Cruciatus curse on Bella very easily cause she tortured his parents to insanity with it, I myself have tried after she took away the man who was like a father to me just last month."

"Faith you got long before your classes start up again?" Draco asked he had still barely touched his food.

"Start up the same time as Hogwarts classes," Faith replied.

"What year level are you?" Harry asked.

"Sixth year, what about you guys?" Faith inquired.

"Same, what classes are thinking of taking?" Harry asked looking at both Faith and Draco.

"Well I'm defiantly keeping with DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology and Ancient Runes." Harry replied. "Draco?"

"The same, except I'm not doing Ancient Runes I'm taking Muggle Studies instead." Draco answered. "What about you Faith? What classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking; Darks Arts and Their Defence, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Divination care of Magical Creatures and I'm still trying to choose between astronomy and potions."

The rest of the evening progessed much in this fashion though at times they were interrupted by students and teachers wanting to meet Harry and also compare schools. At 2130 hours they decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron as they had much to do before their letters from Hogwarts came.

* * *

A/N 1: Dirty scene is in the next chapter, please be warned.


	13. Chapter 12: Boys Will Be Boys

**WARNING!** This chapter will contain adult content, I will mark where the content is with ###### so please take this as your warning.

**Chapter 12: Boys Will Be Boys**

Harry and Draco had slept the night through soundly and were still deciding what they should do today while they sat drinking milkshakes in a muggle cafe.

"What are we going to do today?" Draco asked Harry as he looked through a muggle newspaper.

"Let's go clubbing tonight, I'm in the mood to party or do something equally normal male like. What you think?" Harry replied.

"Strippers?" Draco suggested.

"Male or female?" Harry replied cheekily.

That night Harry and Draco had managed to get into a strip club known for letting underage kids in as long as they were at least 17 years of age. They were sitting in one of the booths off to the side which had a good view of the stage but also the door just in case any other wizards came in they would know to bolt. Neither enjoyed watching the strippers as they were women whom they felt were being totally demoralized for there were no male strippers in the building.

"Draco? You want to get out of here?" Harry asked looking around the seedy club.

"Yeah," Draco was uncomfortable being completely surrounded by muggles.

Harry and Draco made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron laughing the entire way from the alcohol they had consumed at the strip club. The journey while not long was some of the most fun they had, had together since meeting up as they found the muggle things and Draco's ignorance of them amusing. When they got back to Harry's room they collapsed on the bed laughing and joking.

#################################################

As their laughter calmed down they turned to look at each other.

"Harry?" Draco whispered as they were lying on their sides facing each other only inches apart.

"Yes?" was Harry's simple, breathy reply.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"So do it."

Their lips came together in what was at first an innocent kiss which quickly turned more and more passionate as they moved in so their bodies were touching in every intimate way. Their hands ran over each other's bodies groping and grinding. Draco rolled on top of Harry and fumbled with Harry's shirt buttons.

"Just fucking rip it," Harry growled out when Draco was taking too long to remove his shirt.

Draco growled at this suggestion and ripped Harry's shirt completely from his body, Draco latched onto one of Harry's nipples and nipped harshly at one while he pinched the other, Harry arched off the bed nearly throwing Draco off of him at the sensations that Draco was causing in his body. Draco ground himself into Harry trying to gain some relief from his aching erection. Harry pulled Draco's shirt off his body and tweaked both his nipples causing Draco to hiss. Harry slid his hands over Draco's chest, down his back and underneath the waist line of Draco's pants grabbing his arse roughly to try and pull Draco closer. As both boys grew more and more heated the pants they were wearing seemed like too much clothing and difficult to remove.

"Draco," Harry panted out as they struggled with each other's pants. "I want you."

"Harry." Draco ground out as they finally succeeded in removing each other's pants. Harry grabbed Draco's erection and started jerking him off in the same way he would do it to himself and for a few moments Draco was shocked into stillness which was all Harry needed to roll Draco onto his back. Harry began kiss his way down Draco's body until his mouth was level with Draco's erection, he gave it an experimental lick which caused Draco to buck upwards in surprise. Harry took this as a good sign and took the head in his mouth and sucked gently. Slowly Harry took more and more of Draco's length into his mouth. Draco didn't last long after that and soon he was coming down Harry's throat which Harry was swallowing greedily.

"God Harry, where'd you learn that?" Draco asked panting his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ugh," was Harry's distracted reply. When Draco opened his eyes Harry was leaning back his hand wrapped around his own erection. Draco moved over to Harry and swatted his hand away, immediately replacing it with his own hand doing his best to bring Harry over the edge quickly. Soon Harry had cum all over Draco's hand and was panting harshly.

#################################################

Harry and Draco leaned back on the bed just relaxing after their explosive orgasms.

"That was...intense." Harry murmured.

"That it was." Draco replied. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"In the dorms, we were all...experimented on night after drinking we were all feeling, well a little frisky so things kind of took off from there and Seamus and I well after everyone went to bed we went a bit further." Harry said blushing furiously.

"Finnegan? Finnegan taught you that?" Draco said shocked that Harry would mess around with one of his dorm mates.

"Yeah, mostly after we'd had a few drinks but sometimes we'd sneak off and go to one of the empty classrooms, broom closets, we were pretty active for about three months. Then...Nah you don't want to hear this." Harry explained before cutting himself off.

"Yeah I do, come on finish the tale." Draco said putting his arm over Harry's stomach.

"Well he wanted to take it further, you know all the way, and we had this pretty explosive argument about it. I didn't want to cause I wanted to save that for when I found love. He and I both knew what was between us wasn't love. He kept saying he wanted my body all spread out and wanting, silly crap like that and I told him I wouldn't do that with him because I just didn't love him like that." Harry said turning his face away from Draco.

"Hey? What are you acting all shy about Harry? It's a perfectly reasonable way to look at things. You want to save the big step for one special person. That a fair enough reason to not want sex." Draco said dragging Harry's head around until they faced each other again. Laying a soft kiss on Harry's lips, he cuddled into his bed partner's body even as he pulled a blanket to cover them.

"Night Draco," Harry said softly when he realised Draco was going to sleep.

"Night Harry," Draco replied already halfway to dreamland.

Review Replies

Yeah i'm evil ur point: they will be verbally

Haunt of twilight: he will eventually but the split in the golden trio will be more to do with Harry and Draco's growing relationship.

Loretta537: I couldn't remember what classes Harry had taken, plus you know, it's a fanfiction, creative licence. No Harry's not going to go to st gerards instead.

Peruser: well i've seen it in other fics people using a summoning spell to kill others.

Shelbyyy: sorry the chapters aren't longer.


	14. Chapter 13: Busy Business

**Chapter 13: Busy Business**

Harry awoke the next morning warm and comfortable though slightly hung-over. As Harry became more aware of his surroundings he noticed his right side was numb from a weight resting on it. He turned over to look at what was resting on his on his arm, when he saw Draco fast asleep, his face peaceful and relaxed. He knew he should feel awkward with Draco and he were wearing absolutely nothing, only covered in a thin sheet and pressed together intimately but instead it felt comfortable.

Harry gently began manoeuvring himself free of Draco's body so he could go and shower. When Harry was finally free and standing he looked at Draco who had curled in on himself to retain the warmth he had lost from Harry's leaving the bed. He smiled sweetly down at Draco thinking of how beautiful he had been the night before when he was writhing in pleasure underneath Harry's mouth. Suddenly Harry really needed to take that shower so he quietly made his way to the bathroom. As Harry stepped into the shower he wrapped his fist around his now aching erection and hastily jerked off. As he began cleaning himself properly he began humming a tune which he couldn't remember ever hearing yet was very soothing, he did not notice Draco enter the bathroom.

"I didn't know you knew 'The Founder's Lullaby' when did you hear it?" Draco asked as he went to the hand basin to wash his face.

"I don't know, just came to me. What is it?" Harry asked from the shower.

"Just a lullaby, pure-blooded families often sing to their children when they are young."

Harry stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack and began drying his hair.

"I think I'll return to my room now. Did you have plans for today?" Draco asked before patting his face dry.

"I was thinking of going to explore one of my properties, but which one is the best question."

"Probably one of the local ones is best for today. I have a few things I would like to do around Diagon Alley this morning if you don't mind." Draco replied.

"Yeah that's fine." Harry replied in a distracted tone.

"You ok Harry?" Draco asked concerned by Harry's tone.

"Yeah I'm fine Draco."

"Okay Harry," Draco replied not at all believing Harry. Draco left Harry's room and made his way to his room and his own shower thinking about Harry and wondering if something was wrong with him as the way he had acted made him worry.

Draco stepped out of his room to find Harry waiting patiently leaning against the wall outside his room.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry replied, his fake enthusiasm obvious.

Their trunks were shrunken and hidden in their pockets. As they entered Diagon Ally Draco pulled up his hood and Harry followed his example quickly. Harry followed Draco down the side-alley into Knockturn Alley.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked quietly, trying to keep his voice from being overheard.

"Just a little safety precaution, trust me." Draco replied.

He led Harry down to a small, dark shop and entered followed by Harry whom was slightly nervous.

"Young Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again and a friend, lovely to meet you sir. My name is Albert Fredrick's. What can I be doing for you gentlemen today?" the tall wiry man asked.

"I'm here to pick up my book and to get a suit like mine for my friend here," Draco replied.

"Of course, if your friend will just follow me feel free to look around Mr Malfoy." Albert said indicating a back room for Harry to accompany him.

Harry stepped in to a fitting room followed by Albert.

"I'll need you to disrobed sir, so I can take some measurements." Albert said closing the cloth hanging over the door. Harry removed his robe and stood waiting. "Down to your boxer please."

Harry bit his lip nervously and began to take off his clothes. When he was standing in his boxers he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

"I know this is uncomfortable for most people but I can sense the glamour charms you have on yourself, I need you to drop them so I can get accurate measurements for the suit I am going to make you. They are designed to be worn under clothes to protect you from minor spells and most physical attacks. But they need to be well fitted so all glamour charms need to be removed." Albert explained.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly dropped all the glamour charms on his body. Albert's breath stopped. Harry's body was covered in scars and bruises that were fading but still noticeable. His ribs showed through his skin as though there wasn't any energy to spare for thing like putting on weight.

"What on earth happened to you?" Albert asked, Harry's body was like a car wreck it was so horrific yet he couldn't take his eyes away from it.

"Can we please get these measurements?" Harry said, somewhat freaking out about someone seeing what he had been hiding since first year.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Albert started measuring every conceivable part of Harry's body, a floating note pad and quill noting all of the measurements.

"Do you have a preference for colour or material?" Albert asked putting away the tape.

"A darker colour is all I really care about." Harry said putting his clothes on as Albert had indicated to do.

"Any style preferences?" Albert asked as he led Harry out and into a room filled with fabric samples.

"Style?" Harry asked looking around in amazement.

"Long sleeves or short sleeves? One piece or two? Zippered front or buttons?" Albert asked as he began pulling out some fabric samples.

"Um, long sleeved two piece, buttons for fasteners. Also can I get a high collar on it, kind of like a kimono?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course, of course. It'll take about a week to create. You'll need to pick it up then and pay then as well." Albert explained as he showed Harry back out to the front room.

Harry and Draco left the store and made their way back into Diagon Alley planning on grabbing some lunch. Harry had been quiet since they had left Alberts shop and Draco was worried.

"Harry is something wrong?" Draco asked as they re-entered Diagon Alley.

"Not really Draco. But I don't want to talk about it at the moment." Harry replied. They made their way out to the street. Their trunks shrunken and hidden in their pockets and caught the Knight bus to the Black Mansion in Scotland where they planned to spend at least a week.


	15. Chapter 14: Mansion for Two

**Chapter 14: Mansion for Two**

When they arrived at the location for the Mansion all they could see was an old broken down farm house, as soon as Harry dragged Draco over the property line it became clear that it was protected similar to Hogwarts. The mansion was actually three stories high made of some kind of dark stone that made it look like a medieval castle, the front lawns were well kept and there was a rose garden which were in brilliant condition.

The two approached the front door which was made from solid oak and had the Black coat of arms embedded in silver on them. As they got close the doors opened themselves before them. Inside the house was spacious and light unlike Grimmauld Place which was closed in and dark and had a built in sense of dread. This place had a great light feeling to it. Suddenly a small army of house elves appeared in front of them.

"New Master Black, it is an honour to welcome you to the first Black home on English soil. My name is Poppy and I am the head house elf here. If there is anything we can be getting for you or your friend just snap your fingers and we will be there. Now is there anything you be needing?" Poppy a smartly dressed elf said standing in front of the rest.

"Actually yes, could you please make up two rooms for myself and my friend and could you please prepare something for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master Black, Minky is an accomplished cook. Do you have a preference for lunch?" Poppy asked.

"Something simple, thank you. We're going to start looking around, could someone come find us when lunch is ready." Harry replied.

"Of course Master Black, we'll be going now to keep working." Every house elf popped out as Poppy said this.

"Ready?" Draco asked as Harry took a deep breath to steel his nerves.

"Yeah, guess I'm just a little nervous to be in a house that belonged to Sirius. But it helps that I never saw him in this house." Harry replied as they walked to the first room on the right of the main entrance. Draco stayed quiet as they approached the room in quiet support for whatever Harry needed.

The first room they entered was a sitting room done in pale purples and cream and the furniture was all beige colour with a dark wood highlights. The room was light and airy the room was very relaxing.

"This is an informal sitting room, it's where you would greet friends and family, kind of like the common rooms at school." Draco explained. "There is probably a more formal sitting room around here for less personnel guests."

The next room they entered was huge with beautiful patterned marble floors, marble pillars and at least a dozen huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling spaced so they would light the whole room.

"Even I know this is a ball room," Harry said a joking tone in his voice.

They moved onto a formal dining room with a table that could seat 40 people but could be expanded to seat more.

"Master Black, lunch is served in the informal dining room. Would you like Poppy to show you the informal dining room?" Poppy asked have entered the room with a quiet crack.

"Yes thank you Poppy." Harry answered.

After Poppy had left Harry and Draco in the informal dining room to eat their lunch in peace the boys chatted about innocuous things until Draco asked, "Harry why are you always so polite to house elves?"

Harry's spoon full of soup stopped half way to his mouth staring stunned at Draco. It took Harry a few minutes to formulate a reply, "Just polite I guess."

"Harry, don't lie to me please. Tell me you don't want to talk about it or tell me it's none of my business but please don't lie to me." Draco replied kindly but fiercely. "I have been lied to for so long by my family I would just like you to be honest with me, even if it's to tell me to back off."

"I'm sorry Draco, there's things I'm just not used to saying or being asked about. Until my Hogwarts letter came I...I lived in the cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncles house. By the age of four I was being taught to cook, age five I was cooking all of their meals. When I was in muggle primary school I was not allowed to have better marks than my cousin. If I did...Uncle Vernon wasn't happy and when he wasn't happy...he beat me. I lived as the equivalent of a house elf, beaten and starved regularly. One of the first things I learnt when I found out I was a wizard was how to hide the abuse I suffered every summer." Harry explained never looking at Draco. "I still wear glamour charms all the time."

"Why didn't you tell one of the professors?" Draco asked concern tinting his voice.

"I told Professor Dumbledore, he just told me to stop exaggerating and that one or two missed deserts aren't starving a child and a smack on the bum isn't abuse. He didn't care so why would any of the other teachers?"Harry spat out angrily.

"Harry, Severus can help, he is a registered medi-wizard as well as a potions master and he can help heal whatever still hurts." Draco said trying to help Harry however he possibly could.

"He doesn't like me, you know that. Severus Snape may not be evil but he hates me all because I look like my father." Harry replied. "People just can't seem to see me as Harry, they see me as my father or as the boy-who-lived or a lying little attention seeker or the saviour of the wizarding world but never just Harry. The boy who wants nothing more than somewhere he belongs. Even Sirius-as much as I loved him-never saw me as Harry, he saw me as James' son. Remus was the only adult I ever felt saw me as nothing special-just another student-he treated me like I was normal." Harry explained tears in his eyes.

"Harry, let me get you help." Draco begged. If Harry was wearing glamour's there was no way for him to know just how bad this could be.

"No, Draco. For the last time no. I don't need help, I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember and I'm still here." Harry replied. "Now please can we drop this, finish eating and get on with the tour?"

"I want to take a look at them later Harry, your wounds. I need to see just how bad this is and if there I anything I can do to help and you are not turning down my help got it!" Draco picked up his sandwich and took a bite, effectively finishing the conversation.

As they continued touring the house things just seemed to become more and more beautiful, they found a conservatory with a glass roof, a sun room mad almost completely of glass, and a library with was three stories high and the shelves were almost over flowing with books and each section was labelled and sorted into sections so that it was easy to find whatever you happened to be looking for.

From the back patio they could see three huge green houses and a set of stables. The greenhouses seemed full of life from where they were but the stables looked empty. There was also a forest area behind it all. Poppy had mentioned that the second floor was all bedrooms and their bathrooms and the third floor had store rooms of different kinds.

"Poppy?" Harry called gently.

"Yes Master Black?" Poppy asked appearing in front of them.

"Could you please show us which rooms you have gotten ready for us?" Harry asked.

Poppy led them to the right and to two doors bedside each other. "This is the master bedroom," Poppy indicated to the room furthest from the stairs. "It is your rightful room Master so we have set it up for you. This one is the secondary master room; we thought it'd be a good place for your friend to stay."

"Thank you Poppy. We can take it from here." Harry said needing some time to breathe.

Poppy disappeared as Harry removed Draco's trunk from his pocket. Enlarging it he left it sitting beside Draco. "I need some time to let everything sink in, okay?" Harry said as he entered his room.

"Harry?" Draco called before he could close his door. "I'm here if you need me, for anything."

Harry nodded and closed his bedroom door. The master bedroom was done in soft shades of green and warm browns. The bed was cover in dark green bedding and a very thick comforter. There was a large walk in closet on one side of the room and on the other was a huge bathroom, inside was a large shower a huge bath tub and a large vanity with a built in sink large mirror and a toilet. The towels hanging from the towel rack were huge and fluffy. Harry took his new trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. Grabbing out his toiletries he went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes he lowered his glamour charms and looked at himself in the mirror. The bruises were still dark and sickly looking the belt wounds he had kept hidden from Albert were starting to show signs of infection and his ribs were still very obvious and you could see which ribs were broken. Harry was in a bad way and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone for any help. Out of his toiletries bag he pulled some heavy duty disinfectant and sterile wipes. He began cleaning the wounds which was terribly painful but Harry continued determined to keep taking care of himself. Once the wounds were cleaned out as best as he could manage he stepped into the shower and let the water wash over his unglamoured body for the first time in a long time. He spent at least an hour under the hot water relaxing his sore and tired body, by the time he got out his fingers were starting to prune.

Pulling on a pair of boxers Harry lay down on the bed just enjoying the feather softness of it all, the soft bedding made his injured back hurt a lot less. So he just lay there enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the room before he had to deal with the rest of the world once again. At some stage Harry must have dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder gently.

"Harry, wake up please." Draco called softly trying to wake Harry who had been sealed up in his room for the past four hours and Draco had started to worry.

Harry awoke slowly sitting up he stretched gently and looked at Draco who was doing his best not to stare at the marks covering Harry's body.

"You said you wanted to look and see if there was anything you could do to help so look." Harry said in a monotone voice, obviously trying not to think about it.

"Harry we really need to have a healer look at you. You need potions to help you put on weight and some of your ribs look broken and need to be healed not to mention some of these wounds need to be healed before they get infected. Please let me contact Severus, I'll ask him to swear a wizard's oath so that he doesn't reveal anything to anyone." Draco begged wanting nothing more than to help Harry.

"I just don't want people to know Draco, just having you know makes me uncomfortable and having Professor Snape know would be even worse, he hates me and what's to say he would help even if we did ask him to come here. It'd just be a waste of time," Harry said standing and going to his trunk to get clothes even as the glamour charms unconsciously fell back into place.

"Just think about it Harry, think about the benefits of having a healer fix you up." Draco replied as they both exited the room.


	16. Chapter 15: Uh Oh 2

**Chapter 15: Uh Oh 2**

Dumbledore had become fed up with Ron's constant badgering about Harry being out of his Aunt and Uncle's house so he had decided to pay a visit just to shut the brat up. He approached number four Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. He waited a few moments for the door to be opened, Petunia was standing there.

"What do you want?" she sneered at him.

"I'm just here to check up on Harry. May I come in?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"He's not here, left about a week ago. We have no idea where he is and we don't care." Petunia replied.

"What do you mean he left?" Dumbledore asked.

"We asked him if he could behave while Vernon had potential clients over or if he would rather leave for the summer and he left. Now go away." Petunia replied closing the door in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore was left scowling at the door cursing useless muggles in his mind as he prepared to return to Hogwarts to call an Order meeting. He had to find Potter and quickly. If he was not under the wards that left him loyal to Dumbledore for long enough he would begin to think for himself and a weapon that could think for itself was too dangerous.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts to immediately call an Order meeting, when everyone was present he looked at them all gravely. "Harry is missing. We must find him immediately, it is not safe for him anywhere other than the Dursley's with all of the increased Death Eater activity. I will ask you all to start looking around, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, muggle hotels and motels around Diagon Alley and anywhere else you can think of that he may have gone. Severus next time you are called please keep an ear open for anything concerning Mr Potter." Dumbledore ordered in his grandfatherly tone.

Everyone rushed to their feet, except Severus, and hurried out to begin the search for their saviour. Severus stood and said "If you will excuse me headmaster I need to get back to my lab. I was in the middle of brewing a batch of wolfsbane for Lupin when you called this meeting," before turning to leave.

"Severus, please keep an ear open at any meetings that may be called to make sure he has not been captured in his time away." Dumbledore said playing the concerned grandfather roll.

Severus nodded his head and left.

Dumbledore sighed as his face turned harsh and ugly. "That stupid boy, he couldn't have just stayed upstairs could he now he had to leave and throw a wrench in my plans. He couldn't just do what he was supposed to. I'm going to have to brew something this year to keep him under my thumb, Ron or Hermione will have to slip it to him and then him will be sorted for the rest of the year."

After his little rant Dumbledore sat down with a copy of a potions book he had taken from the Potter to begin looking for some kind of potion that would bind Harry's loyalty to him. his order badge vibrated and when he looked at it all it said was 'Leaky Cauldron' he made his way over to the fireplace and flooed directly there. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting at the bar across from Tom who was casually drying the glasses infront of him while Kingsley seemed to becoming more and more agitated as Tom didn't seem to be answering his questions.

"Hello Kingsley, hello Tom. How is business?" Dumbledore asked as he asked as he sat down next to his man in the auror corps.

"It's been well enough even with all this trouble brewing," Tom replied. "Can I get you something to eat or drink Albus?"

"No thank you Tom. I'm here because you may have seen Harry Potter this summer, is it true?" Dumbledore spoke politely.

"Yeah he was here. Such a polite boy, thought he was going to be staying for the whole summer and ended up leaving early but still paid the full amount even though I told him it wasn't needed." Tom replied smiling to himself.

"Do you happen to know where he went?" Dumbledore asked.

"Didn't ask, not my business and the minister had no problem with him having the summer to himself so I didn't think I should stick my nose in." Tom replied.

"Ah thank you Tom. Kingsley have a good day." Dumbledore stood and made his way back over to the floo. _'What the hell was that boy doing with the minister?' _he thought to himself as he waited for a hag to move out of the way so he could get to the floo but he was silently fuming to himself.

Finally whoever the hag was waiting for came out of the floo and they moved out of the way. Dumbledore hoped into the floo and headed to the ministry. He made his way through the atrium easily enough as no one wanted to get in his way, his magic was churning because he was so angry and it could be felt by all of the bystanders. He got into a lift and no one tried to enter the same lift as him. he headed straight up the floor the ministers office was on and headed straight into his office without even giving the secretary a second glance.

"Good day Albus, I was just heading out to lunch." Rufus said as he cleaned up his desk. "Was there something you needed?"

"Why were meeting with Mr Potter?" Albus asked.

"He asked for a meeting with me so we met for lunch. I don't see how this is any concern of yours Albus." Rufus replied.

"I am he legal magical guardian. Of course it's my concern." Albus snapped.

"You mean you were his legal magically guardian. He requested to be emancipated and I was inclined to agree. It has been signed off and filed in the muggle world, here and with the goblins. Harry Potter is now a legal adult in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds with full control over his funds at Gringotts." Rufus explained hiding a smirk.

Albus was fuming he stormed away and prepared to call an emergency Order meeting he needed to find Harry before too long.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

All of the Order members were gathered in Albus' office at Hogwarts as they were unable to enter Grimauld Place. They had been informed that Harry needed to be found as the Ministry was looking for him as they believed he needed to be controlled.

All entire Order headed out, as everyone was leaving the twins placed a listening device in Dumbledore's office under Fawkes' stand. It was a new product they had been working on which would send everything said in a room to a corresponding quill which would write down everything. They had designed it to be untraceable as they didn't trust anything that Dumbledore said.

They stopped for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron before they returned to the apartments over their shop to see what their device had picked up.

What they read shocked them. Dumbledore had bound Harry's power, he had wards placed over Harry's Aunt's house to make him loyal to Dumbledore, he had compulsion spells on Tom Riddle to make him the evil Lord Voldemort they all knew today and he had been paying their family and Hermione to befriend Harry and keep him ignorant of how much power and wealth he had as heir to two of the oldest families in the wizarding world out of his own vaults.

The twins copied the notes and wrote to Harry explaining what they had done and that the transcribed notes were exactly what they had recorded, then they summoned Dobby. They had hired Dobby and Winky to help them with the shop when it had started to get busier, both elves were happy to bond with the twins, Winky who had been a mess without a family to serve and Dobby to help Harry's loyalist friends. They sent Dobby off know he would find Harry no matter where he was and it was the fastest way to get the information to Harry.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, I have been dealing with terrible writers block. I will strive to improve but I can make no promises. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
